Tales Of Random
by Still Waiting For It
Summary: Story version of role-play character selection with alternative endings, or just my take on how Zero could get it on with any character of the VK series


**So, this is an idea I got from some dumb game my sister decided to download on my Ipad, and I on the coma inducing verge of boredom decided: "Hey, let's give it a try"…**

**The most ridiculous, painful and oddly inspiring piece of shit I have ever encountered. The name of such game I shall not mention for I do not wish for a lawsuit or any other form of bitching. But what I will say is that though the plot was total bull it gave me a bit of an idea. So now to the important stuff**

**The game was some kind of role-playing option selection that would eventually (and I'm saying **_**eventually**_**) take you to a different ending: bad, normal, happy (of which I kept getting the bad one no matter what I did, the stupid thing)**

**After a whole lot of frustration I decided to make some of the shit that hit the fan useful and made myself an account to put this thing out of my head, a.k.a misery.**

**SO this goes a little bit like this, the current chapter is the prologue, where I try to employ as many of the possible character choices as I could without making the thing to stuffy and overbearing, the main character will be Zero ('cause I love that emo bastard) and you will be able to chose which character of the vampire knight series you would like to pair him up with (character selection on the bottom)**

**I will in turn post a chapter for each one of the options displaying the story that would follow the couple selected with only the happy ending ('cause that bad ending shit pissed me off), the catch is this, I will post the story for the characters according to a certain couple of rules.**

**I will give 2 days for all the viewers to decide and vote, in form of review (which should contain name of the character selection and –just 'cause I'm a nosy asshole- why you would like that choice) and then post the story of that particular line, I will then proceed to give another 2 days period for the next chapter and character selection and so on.**

**Little facts: the Kaname option will be the last chapter I upload, I repeat THE LAST CHAPTER, why? Well simply because I like the couple and the game did that real ending shit to me (where I could not get the cool character because it was the real couple and it had to conserve some suspense) so if I had to suffer so do you.**

**Personal fact, I will not glorify any review as an author note, I hate that stuff, if I reply to any reviewer it will be in form of PM or as a review as well.**

**With that out there, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own vampire knight**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

The academy's campus was bubbling with life, birds' chirping mixing with excited chattering and the occasional squealing filling the spring air with life. Students were busy moving about being shepherded by tortured looking teachers into neat lines, settling the hyperactive teenagers next to their designated bus only to have them dissolve shortly into small groups once they turned their backs.

The process of getting the students to the town's annual festival was proving to be a greater challenge than they'd originally thought, and only to imagine having to watch over said students in the crowded streets infested with alcohol, drugs and sugary treats was enough to drive any seasoned professor near to tears.

Yagari Toga on the other hand…

-"Oi brats! Get in the god damned line and shut up"

He'd survived the Kiryuu, two of them as a matter of fact, he'd be damned if these half-witted brats get the best of him, Toga huffed at the terrified scurrying as the children settled into exemplar formation, ignoring the astounded faces of the frustrated professors while he made his way putting the fear of god into the evil spawns.

On the other side of the campus though…

-"Please stay in formation!"- An exhausted Yuki Cross flailed her arms around, blowing her whistle until her cheeks turned crimson with the same response as usual, none-"Please, the sooner we organize bus seats the sooner we'll arrive to the festival!"

The words fell on deaf ears as the students continued with the animated gossip about the famous Night Class that would also be attending.

-"Do you think we'll get a chance to see them?"

-"Kya! I hope I can talk to Idol-sempai!"

Yuki felt a tick on her left eyebrow, seems like they weren't going anywhere for a while… no! Yuki shook her head energetically, she would not give up! She would get everybody in their assigned places and she'd go to the festival and she'd have the time of her life with Kaname-semp- Wait, no, she did not like Kaname-sempai- Yuki thought, shaking her head invigorated, cheeks now blushing tomato red- not one bit! - Well she did but not in that sense, she was merely grateful as he had saved her life all those years ago so she-

-"Hey, get in the god damned lines and shut up!"

Ohh, there's that tick again… Yuki sighed as she saw the little groups of fangirls dissolve into quivering lines. Slowly she turned to her partner, who only now graced her with his presence, leaving her to handle the rabid crowds all by her lonesome self and still having the nerve to look irritated, oh Zero's gonna get it now! Yuki fumed, balling her tiny hands into fists, glaring menacingly at her silver haired companion

-"Now, if you're done with your romantically frustrated inner musings"- Zero drawled, turning a bored look at his small infuriated partner-"could you get on to doing your job?"

Yuki blushed, stumbling over herself as she made very clear- well it would be clear if she could just get her tongue to obey her sometime, hopefully very soon- she was not having romantic inner musings!

Zero nodded absentmindedly-"Yes, yes"- Slipping his pale hands into his pockets as he walked away from his stuttering friend, he still had other annoying things to take care of, other annoying rather shootable things, namely: The Night Class.

Hopefully he could get this over with quickly with minimal contact, physical, verbal, visual or otherwise.

Aidou Hanabusa had never been a morning person, or a daylight person in general, with being a vampire and a genius and deserving to stay in bed till well nightfall as such, but today, well today he could make an exception, today was the annual town festival! And though he had never attended such event, or any other of the kind, he could not deny the underlying excitement he felt now that he would be attending and with Kaname-Sama no less!... Well the rest of the Night Class was going as well but so was Akatsuki and as such, their presence he could tolerate, or he could at the very least try.

Aidou spared a glance at his nightly comrades as Hunter-san Jr. organized them into fitting lines as they would be seated in the bus- A bus! Oh the shame! The disgrace!- by calling their names with a monotone voice to rival Shiki's and taping his godforsaken antivampire weapon teasingly on his shoulder, giving threatening pauses in said taping if anyone so much dared to wait and reply to the name call. The nerve!

Another pause made me tense with expectation-yes, expectation- as the dreadful hunter suddenly turned to face the newly arrived ex human hunter, his face splitting in an deceptively cheerful smile as he called out: -"Ah! Zero, so good of you to join us! Here hold this"- He barely finished talking when he threw the clipboard with the list of the Night Class nonchalantly to the silverhead, who caught it with the same amount of interest as his kin and the skill of a born vampire- which he was not!

-"So the rest of you just mingle in line, or whatever"-What! That insolent little-"Zero, do be a dear and read the security regulation contract-no, the last page, yes that one"

With one withering glare the lilac eyed prefect began in a clear voice:-"By the present it is declared that the event dated April 12 of the current year that which be attended by all currently enlisted student of the designated Night Cla-"

-"No, just-"The reading was interrupted by the suicidal Hunter-san, rolling his honey eyes at the death glare he received, as he fumbled with the clipboard and it's pages until he found what he was looking for and tapped the paragraph of interest with renewed excitement-"from here, that's all they need to know, and don't give me that look, I promise you will like this"

Said 'look' did not cease, Kain Akatsuki noted, as Kiryuu-Kun proceeded to take the clipboard that was quite rudely snatched from his hands and after a second of the 'Look' (or what he would more accurately name as Death Glare #36, he had Hanabusa as a cousin, yes he'd classified them) the silverheaded boy returned to his reading

-"Stating that all violation of the currently established Peace Treaty amongst the Hunter Association and the Vampire Senate will be dealt by the assigned chaperone as seen fit"- The boy's eyebrows rose slightly at this-"specifying that extreme actions can and will be taken upon _**suspicion**_"-both hunters shared a fleeting look at this point as did many of our group-"of transgression of the afore-mentioned-"

-"Yeah, that would be all"- Again, Takamiya-san interrupted, and again, snatched the papers off Kiryuu-Kun's hands, though this time he did not seem quite as bothered as his comrade clapped his hands to gain our attention-"So in other words: 'Any naughty business will be rewarded with a couple of bullets…to the _head_"-And again, an sickeningly sweet smile-"…**eventually**"

Hanabusa started at my side, an indignant protest that I quickly silenced with my full hand to his mouth hoping against hope that he would not decide that this was the right time to try and bite a chunk out of my arm. Thankfully a look of pure distaste from Ruka's part was enough to distract the little hot head into silence as we all regarded the Hunters with apprehension.

With one final flippant look at the clipboard the Hunter dog added in a flourish:-"Signed: The honorable President of the Vampire Hunter's Association, the brain-dead Chairman of this academy: Kaien Cross, the boy band of buttlicking leaches: 'Vampire Senate' and the bloodsucker supreme"- the thing smirked, adapting a mocking bow-"yours truly: Kuran Kaname-Sama"

How dare he! Just as Souen Ruka was about to set that mongrel straight she was shot down by a single stern look from her vampire lord- Kaname sama, as did the rest of her classmate's to such an offense. But as always, Her noble lord looked past this atrocity and settled with a noncommittal glance at the hunter trash and nodded:-"Thank you Takamiya-Sensei, as we all heard from our estimated Prefect"- low growl escaped my lips at the mention of the other worthless thing-" certain measures have been taken to guaranty our cooperation and safe interaction in this event, as is according to our ideals of peace between our species, I have given my word on this and I expect full respect and for you all to be at your utmost behavior, is that understood?"

-"Yes, Kaname-Sama"

I spared a second to glare at the Hunters as we slowly began to board the humiliating yellow vehicle that would take us to that dreadful, peasant gathering, but if it was thus Kaname-sama's wish, she would follow gleefully, or as gleefully possible.

Shiki Senri yawned as he settled tiredly into the black, plastic looking seat he was assigned in, leaning his head on his friend's Ichijo Takuma's shoulder, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep along the way towards the town, surely a 15 minute ride but whatever sleep he could gather would be a blessing.

Once he found an appropriate position he continued to nibble on his pocky stick, paying no mind to the incensed mumbling of his classmates about the insult upon Kaname-sama, but he wasn't so bothered about it, personally, he thought that if Kaname had truly felt offended by Hunter-san, there wouldn't be enough particles left of him for them to resent over. At least, that's what he thought and not all the display was bad, Prefect-san had one nice reading voice, he had barely nodded off as it was. And keeping** him** awake during a speech was a talent of its own.

Rima Toya sighed in heartfelt as she once again nodded to whatever Ruka's high nosed monologue of _mortal offense_ was at and sat behind one dozing off Shiki and one annoyingly cheerful Takuma. Sure, since he didn't have Ruka babbling his ear off. With one final resigned sigh, she leaned forward, slipping her nimble fingers into Senri's mahogany hair to play with the unruly strands, steeling herself for the journey with **Miss Supreme Scorn **as her companion.

Ichijo Takuma could barely contain his excitement; they were going to the town's festival! He could barely believe it! Of course he had never attended to such gatherings himself but he had heard from some kind hearted Day Class girls that it was the most memorable event of the year, telling him that it was filled with various merchant stands that offered foods of all kind, games of luck and skill and even an amusement park!-whatever that might be, but the girls seemed very animated on this particular part so I must assume it is one of its most outstanding aspects-Also there would be music and dancing and a parade at midnight! Oh he could only hope they waited till then.

Regretfully he had not finished his investigation with the girls as Prefect-san Kiryuu-kun had not so kindly made them leave by promising to- and I quote- 'make them cry'; obviously not by bodily harm but dear lord, the blood chilling looks that boy could give! Takuma sighed: such pretty eyes he had… if only they were not the prelude to _undecipherable __**terror**_**.**

Kaname waited by the bus as his fellow vampires filled in the bizarre vehicle with only minimal trouble, mostly due to the uncertainty of the means and purposes of our transportation, I myself was not entirely sure of the integrity of the bus though it appeared to be whole, alarmingly bright yellow, but whole. As the last of the students boarded I allowed myself a moment to observe our 'chaperones', the Takamiya boy looked overjoyed by our current predicament, surely finding hilarious a bus full of aristocratic vampires, I personally would not be affronted by such a thing, as in my past life I had travelled in far worse means, topping that one occasion I had to relocate quickly from the village I was currently residing to another thru a scalding desert-_naked and barefooted._

This yellow thing would not make the top 5, though, as I inspected its sunny appearance, it might fit the top 10.

-"After you, your majesty"-The Hunter said, his smile mocking and outright disrespectful.

-"Thank you, Takamiya-Sensei"- I said, nodding appropriately at him. I had become accustomed to these children's constant insolence and knew better than to retaliate but that certainly did not refrain me from imagining myself slamming said _sensei _against the degrading vehicle face first, just to see if I could scrap some of the offensive color with his teeth.

I stole one final glance at the remaining hunter, noticing that besides the documents content, this situation seemed to hold no mirth for him, his amethyst eyes overlooking the procedure with a bored and almost glassy expression. I preferred Kiryuu's brand of insolence, he never reaped over petty annoyance and if not respected our rivalry, he at least respected his hatred, and no yellow school bus would ever be enough retaliation to our kind. That is, unless he set fire to said bus… with all of us inside.

Including himself…

Takamiya Kaito smiled pleasantly at the royal leech as it climbed inside the yellow monstrosity and still managing to look every bit as regal and graceful as a king should. He had to hand it to the kid, he had style.

_And talking about style…_

I turned around to face Zero with a coy smirk and playful wiggle of my eyebrows:-"So, care to join the vamp carriage my sweet?"

If looks could kill. Wow, it was times like this that I wish the kid's life hadn't sucked as bad as it had. That way I could tell him he looked exactly like his _mom_, and maybe tease him a bit about his pretty looks. That is… if his mother hadn't been killed by a pureblooded leech right before his eyes. And his dad… and his brother… and sentenced him to an agonizingly slow ride towards insanity and thus death…

Yeah, his life certainly sucked, **big time**.

-"Scared, are we?"-Zero drowned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow with the tiniest upturn of his lips, nanometric at most but there. Ah, there it was, at least the kid hadn't lost all his spunk.

-"Of a school bus full of bloodthirsty ducklings? Oohh _I'm terrified_"- I shivered with just the amount of sardonic disposition to make the nanometric upturn to milimetric, and was that something extraordinary.

-"Then I hope you enjoy the ride"-The kid said, flippantly dismissing me as he turned around and began to walk towards the battlefield before known as campus with a now sober expression-" I need to make sure my partner hasn't been trampled"

-"You be careful _Zero-rin_"- I called at him, knowing just how that nickname his dumb adoptive father gave him made his blood boil.

It had its desired result as he halted his retreat with the appropriate tensing of his sharp shoulders and balling of his fists. I preened internally… His feathers were so easy to ruffle. And yes I had expected him to walk away as if I hadn't said a thing, so I was surprised when instead of his usual holier than thou dismissal he turned to look over his shoulder, amethyst orbs shining with devilish glee and just the amount of quirking to his lips to give a lopsided **smirk**.

-"As you say, _Takamiya-Sensei_"

And he was off.

I barely suppressed the shiver that overtook me at that, the kid knew just the way to make my skin crawl, saying my name like that, _drawing_ out the honorific with enough coy mockery to make it sound like it held a privet joke, and didn't that make it horrifyingly **sensual**.

The sad part? The little fucker didn't even **realize** it.

Kaito shook his head and went to climb onto the waiting bus, clearing it of his childhood friend's major fail. Spending so much time with that perverted Chairman was turning him into a pedophile.

By the time they arrived to town and parked the buses the festival was at its prime, the normally forlorn streets bustling with life and joy… hope. Kaien Cross smiled brightly as the children, of day and night gathered around him, now settled in groups with the same undiluted excitement he felt, this was a challenge he was sure, but he had faith in them, in his boys and girls. And with luck by his side, this would not be another rock on the road but another stone on the foundations of coexistence.

If only he could have said that instead of:-"Ok my precious, who is ready to have some fun?!"

Even the crickets were silent. Oh well, I couldn't very well tell them that some of their classmates enjoyed a steamy cup of fresh blood from time to time. Though that would be quite the icebreaker if I do say so myself.

Soon another professor took charge as spokes man and announced the leaving time and meeting point, while pointing out various ground rules and warnings I was absolutely positive were not needed as my little angels would be at their best behavior.

As soon as the rules were laid out and done with the children quickly bustled out, soon getting lost amongst the lively crowd, I tried to follow his adoptive children but he barely got a glimpse of his sweet Yuki before she too was swallowed by the festival. His Zero on the other hand…

Kiryuu Zero, last descendent of the most formidable line of vampire hunters the world had seen, was currently walking the filled over the top streets, silently tailing the bloodsuckers as they attempted to mingle into the unknowing crowd of smiling humans, blissfully ignorant to the danger they were in.

He narrowed his lilac eyes as he rounded another corner, unknowing himself of what awaited him on the other side…

**Character Selection:**

Yuki Cross

Kaname Kuran

Ichiru Kiryuu

Hanabusa Aidou

Akatsuki Kain

Ruka Souen

Senri Shiki

Rima Toya

Seiren

Takuma Ichijou

Kaito Takamiya

Toga Yagari

Kaien Cross

Sayori Wakaba

**Special Guests:**

Rido Kuran

Shizuka Hio

Isaya Shoto

Maria Kurenai


End file.
